Father's day special?
by ShadowMark3
Summary: I have no idea what drove me to write this. Just a little heart warmer I wrote in 10 minutes. Hope you enjoy.


I have no idea why I wrote this.

"Hey Dad, come with me into the temple for a second!" Steven says, running up to Greg.

"Steven..."

"Dad, I promise you nothing bad will happen this time." He puts a hand to his chest and lifts his other one up in the air. "I swear it."

"Alrighty. But if anything bad happens, I'm taking your TV."

"Deal."

In Steven's house

They walk up to the temple door. Before opening the door, Steven turns to his father. "Dad. I need to know. Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, Steven. I keep ma-"

"No Dad. Seriously, you can't tell this to the gems. They're not ready yet." He looks at Greg with a serious look.

"Is it life threatening to you in any way?" Steven shakes his head. "Okay son. I promise."

"Good." Steven's gem glows and the door opens to Rose's Room. They walk inside, Greg nearly falling after stepping on the clouds.

"Oh man, I haven't been in here in forever." Greg states.

Steven pulls out a blindfold and gives it to Greg. "Put this on, and cover your ears. It's a surprise."

"O...kay." He does so. When Steven's sure he can't see or hear everything, he begins to create the room according to the floating whale.

Five minutes later.

"Okay, dad." He shakes his arm, causing Greg to uncover his ears and remove the blindfold.

"Alright, what are we looking a...?" Greg stops talking as he looks around at the scenery in front of him. It was Beach City, 30 years ago. Everything reminded Greg of the old days... when Rose was around.

"This is... awesome! Definitely brings back some fond memories with me and your mother." He starts walking around the city. "Hey, this is the hole in the wall Vidalia punched in when I... you don't need to know that. Anyway, what's this all about?" He turns back to Steven.

"Okay, Dad. A few months ago, I kinda entered my gemstone."

"You got poofed?!"

"No, no! I just fell asleep." Greg breathes a sigh of relief. "But... while I was in there, I saw Mom."

"You sure you weren't just dreaming about her?"

"No, I actually met her. She's still alive. In my gemstone."

"WHAT?!"

"And whenever we're not in my room, she can talk to me in my head."

"...Are you serious?!"

"Yes Dad."

"Prove it. Tell me something that only she knows about."

Steven doesn't respond for a few moments, and then he instantly shudders. "Did it have to be that?"

"What?"

"Uh... Apparently, on your 27th birthday, she had planned on a threesome between you, her and Vidalia as a birthday gift." They both blush in embarrassment.

"That's true...hehehe... but why are you telling me this, and why are we here?"

"Because of this." He yells out in the clouds. "YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" He turns back to Greg. Greg questions about the sudden outburst, but he hears footsteps behind him. He turns around to see his wife Rose, wearing his Mr. Universe shirt on top of her dress.

"Hello, Greg." She says, tears building up in her eyes. "I've missed you."

Greg starts to tear up as well. But he hesitates. "Son, please tell me that this isn't a cloud copy."

"No dad, it's really her." Greg slowly lifts an arm and touches her cheek. Rose touches his hand. "Like I said, whenever I'm outside my room, she only exists in my head. But since we're in the room, she can physically exist."

"So... that's why..."

"Yes, my dear." Rose says, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "This is why he brought you here in the room. So we can enjoy a full day together. Like we used to do."

Greg starts to slowly cry and nearly bear hugs Rose. "Thank you, Steven."

"I know that the day had already passed, and that you like the watch I gave you, but since you're the most amazing dad in the world, you deserve something better than a measly watch. Happy Father's day, Dad."

"Come now, dear." Rose begins. "We can't be together for long or else the room might destabilize." Rose drags Greg into town.

"Have fun you two!" Steven watches them as they walk out of view. "... Now what can I do?"


End file.
